


3% Battery Remaining

by synstruck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/pseuds/synstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made the mistake of waiting out in the rain for my ride home.<br/>And now I’m wet and freezing and still fucking stuck at uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3% Battery Remaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/gifts).



> Guess who stood outside his uni in the rain for ten minutes waiting for his sister to pick him up?  
> Not me. Definitely not.

I made the mistake of waiting out in the rain for my ride home.

And now I’m wet and freezing and still fucking stuck at uni.

The rain poured down in sheets as I dove for cover, finally giving up on riding out the sudden storm in favor of running back through the side gate of the campus to the sheltered staircase twenty feet away.

Dripping onto the stone of the steps, I dropped my backpack heavily to the ground and dug my phone out my pocket. No notifications.

I stifled a groan, noting that the battery bar had dropped to 3%-- critically low, no doubt a result of constantly checking my texts and refreshing twitter for the past seventy three minutes.

Mikasa and I had decided before leaving for class this morning that I should let her know once my lecture had been dismissed, and she'd drive by the side gate between our campuses to pick me up once she was finished with her class half an hour later.

But my class had been let out well over an hour ago, and there was no sign of Mikasa and our small shared car. She hadn't replied to any of my texts or tweets either, and I'd been getting antsy waiting out by the gate as the dark clouds in the sky threatened a downpour.

I'd insisted on waiting outside even when the drizzle started, standing beneath a tree that shielded me from most of the rain.

The light drizzle had quickly turned into a storm, however, and as the flash of lightning and its accompanying clap of thunder crackled around me, I bolted for the gate.

Fuck, of all the days for Mikasa to not respond to my texts.

Worse still, I'd decided this morning that I wouldn't need my jacket OR my phone charger at uni today, so I'd taken them both out of my backpack.

Cursing my lack of foresight, I shouldered the bag and made my way back towards the library, where it was probably warmer than the back stairwell. As I walked, I unlocked my phone and checked my messages, refreshing twitter one last time in hopes that Mikasa had finally responded.

No such luck, and to make things worse, my phone flashed yet another “Battery Critically Low, Please connect charger” warning at me as the battery level dropped one digit lower. I dismissed it and refreshed my mentions.

By the time I reached the library, my phone was teetering at 1% battery, and I knew it could kick the bucket at any moment.

Pushing my way past the crowd of students milling aimlessly around the entrance, chatting between themselves, I rushed to the line of computers set up for student use within the library, hoping for an empty seat.

No such luck.

Why were there still so many people in the library at 5pm on a Thursday?

My phone beeped pathetically at me once, then shut down.

For fuck's sake.

I headed back down to the university foyer, beelining for the payphones that I knew were tucked into a corner in one of the adjacent hallways. The storm raged on outside as I clattered down the staircases, rain beating heavily on the windows as I passed them by.

As I approached the intended hallway, my heart sank when I glimpsed neat white cards reading OUT OF SERVICE taped to the screens of every single payphone along the wall.

Luck really didn't seem to be on my side today.

Shit, shit, shit, fucking fuck.

I screamed in frustration and kicked the wall, regretting it immediately as pain shot up my leg.

“Hey, don't do that shit.”

The voice echoed in the empty hallway, punctuated only by the distant boom of thunder from the storm still pouring outside. Startled, I felt like I must've jumped an entire foot in the air as I turned around.

“Your phone dead?” asked the man standing about ten feet behind me. No shit. Only reason I'd be looking to use the payphones otherwise.

The first thing I noticed was that he was short. Shorter than me.

I'm pretty average at about 5'10, and this guy was probably half a head shorter than me. Maybe more than. He looked wider than me though, his height exaggerating the breadth of his shoulders some, and the backpack he had over one shoulder sagged low on his back, making him look even smaller in comparison.

The next was his stare. It was intense, despite the disinterested expression on his face and the mildly disapproving curl of his lip.

I felt like I was rooted to the spot by the intensity of those grey eyes for a moment before I managed to reply.

“Y-yeah. Forgot to bring my charger, too.”

“Hn.” His eyes flickered down to the phone clutched uselessly in my hand, before returning to my face. “Samsung?”

“Yeah. Why?”

He didn't reply. Instead, he began walking in my direction, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and unzipping a side compartment as he went. Stopping in front of me, he held out a small plug and a cable.

I stared at the charger for a moment, confused.

“Take it, you idiot,” he grunted, pushing the items into my free hand and eyeing the wet grey smear my sneaker had left on the cream paint of the wall. “Charge your damn phone and quit kicking the walls. People have to wash your dirty ass footprint off the damn things later, you know.”

“W-wait a second, I can't take your charger!” I tried to push the things back at him, but he stepped back and then around me.

“It's my spare,” he explained, taking several steps towards the end of the corridor before stopping and turning his head back towards me. “Just return it to me tomorrow or something. My office is in the English department, just ask for a Levi.”

Then he left, leaving me staring in the direction he'd disappeared in, dead phone in one hand and a charger in the other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said it would be a quick and shitty drabble, and it is a quick and shitty drabble.  
> Not the most realistic but whatever I don't really care. My classmate lent me his charger, not some random staffmember so...


End file.
